


First days

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Football - Fandom, made up, makebelieve, sport - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: New Essendon recruits Josh and Kyle Dunkley arrive at Essendon.





	First days

Kyle Dunkley got out of the car at Windy Hill, his hair blowing across his face. "Come on, Josh, we'll be late," he moaned, grabbing his bag out of the backseat and swinging it onto his shoulder. "it's my first day."

"It's my first day too," Josh mumbled back, fastening Emy's bonnet onto her head. He lifted her out of the car and placed her on the ground. Josh and Kyle each took one of Emy's hands and they walked into Essendon HQ for the first day of preseason.

It was overwhelming meeting the playing group, as the majority of them had dyed their hair with peroxide over the holidays. Josh and Kyle felt like they met about 20 clones of Draco Malfoy. Emy hid behind their legs the whole time, a thumb in her mouth.

When it was time for training, Josh and Kyle donned their training tops with numbers 2 and 6 respectively, and ran out on the ground with the others. The coach, Ben Rutten, observed from the sidelines and played a bit of kick to kick with Emy, when she wasn't running drink bottles out to Josh and Kyle every other minute.

Kyle was exhausted halfway through the session, his first time playing for a proper club with AFL training standards, but Josh was loving it, breezing through the drills and showing his superb skills. He'd once played four finals in as many weeks and won a premiership so he was light years ahead in fitness compared with the rest of the group.

During the match practice, Josh would speed around Mason Redman and the other defenders and slot a goal from 50 metres and then run around the boundary high fiving Emy. He even did a post-training interview filmed by the media crew with Emy, although she couldn't stay in his arms for the whole time and squirmed out halfway through. The camera followed her and they ended up doing a mini photoshoot with Josh and Kyle wearing Essendon guernseys, posing with Emy, for the AFL website.

Once training was finished, Josh and Kyle joined the other players for lunch, mostly keeping to themselves unless a player approached them to chat. Emy, ever the social butterfly, went around to every player in the lunch room, introducing herself. Josh just watched from the corner, shaking his head and laughing. There were only a select few players at the bulldogs that Emy had ever met.

When Josh was organising his boots neatly in his locker, Emy was sitting on the bench next to him and swinging her legs. "Your locker is really messy!" she said to Andrew McGrath, who still had old banana peels from last year among a pile of wrinkled clothes.

Andy just grinned at Emy and laughed. "Thanks," he said, although no one had complimented him.

"No it's gross!" Emy said, pointing at the banana peels and wrinkling her nose. "You're disgusting!"

"Shhh," Josh said, lightly swatting Emy's hand and shaking his head, "Be polite."

"it really is gross," Darcy Parish added from his locker, laughing at the exchange. "We've been admonishing Andy for years. He never changes."

At the end of the day, Josh and Kyle arrived home, carrying in a sleeping tired Emy and placing her in her bed. They sat together on the couch with cups of tea and watched that night's episode of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here, tired from the day but excited about the next day at windy hill.


End file.
